1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for splicing optical fibers. In particular, the present invention is directed to a one-piece fiber splicing device having a self-locking mechanism.
2. Related Art
Mechanical devices for connecting and/or splicing optical fibers for the telecommunications industry are known. For example, conventional devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,197; 5,102,212; 5,138,681; 5,159,653; 5,337,390; and 5,155,787.
Another preferred conventional splicing method is fusion splicing. In large deployments, many splices are required to be made in many different areas of the city at the same time. However, as fiber optics are being deployed deeper into the metro and access areas of the network, splicing in these areas of the network are often performed in the air, in cramped closets, and in difficult-to-maneuver locations. Fusion splicing in these types of locations is difficult, and often there is no power available for fusion splicing machine, thus requiring battery power. Also, if many locations are scheduled in a given day, many different installation crews will require fusion splicing machines, resulting in a capital investment for the installation company. Thus, a lower cost, mechanical splicing device that can be activated via a simple low cost tool, and that requires no electrical power, may be desired. This can be an important factor in a flammable environment or an environment where using complicated electronic fusion splicing equipment is difficult.